One Night
by Totes MaGotes69
Summary: That one night had changed Sakura's life. As much as it affected Sakura's life, it affected other people's lives. What happened that night? Why does it affectect other people's lives. Contains: Rape
1. Chapter 1

**ONE NIGHT**

**By Heartofpinksol**

**Written: August 2010**

**Chapter 2: First Period**

**A/N: SORRY! I'm soo sorry for the late update, but thank you all who have reviewed this story. Hope you enjoy this story!**

**IMPORTANT**

**STORY BASED OF TV SHOW, SECRET LIFE OF THE AMERICAN TEENAGER**

"But, how can I meet her?" Naruto asked, he wanted to meet her she was just perfect!

Hana just looked at him like he was a derp. She shook her head in disappointment.

"You walk up to her." Hana suggested.

Naruto still looked confused. In his mind, you can't just walk up to the girl and say "I love you" or could you. He decided to let it go and ask another question, so his friends can give him answers.

"But, but, how?" Naruto asked.

Shino shook his head as Hana shook hers. The two felt like they were going to bang their head against the lockers.

"God. Naruto. You are such an idiot." Shino admitted.

Naruto made a face towards him and looked at Hana for help. Hana thought of the easiest and simplest way to say it.

"Naruto, just move your legs towards her. Say a hello, or some kind of greeting. Then, she'll respond and wa-la! You will have completed your first mission of talking to Sakura." Hana explained.

Naruto sighed, and felt brave. "I'll do it!"

While Naruto had been talking to his friends, the rosette was talking to hers. It was a fact, it was the truth. She was pregnant, she lost her virginity. The pink head had to face it.

"Do your parents know?" Tenten asked.

Sakura bit her lip and shook her head. How was she supposed to tell her parents? How would they react?

"You have to!" Tenten advised.

Sakura looked away. _You don't understand, Tenten! If Mom and Dad were to know who the father was…they would be so upset. Plus, it's not like I can walk home from my first day of high school and yell…"MOM, DAD! I'M PREGNANT!" and, not expect to get questions asked upon me. _Sakura thought.

"Ten, I can't!" Sakura exclaimed with a hint of anger in her tone. It wasn't meant to sound angry, but she was so angry at herself.

"But, who is the father?" Kin questioned. Sakura looked at her and frowned. How could she tell them that the father was a player. One who plays with a girl, then throws them out the next day. How could she tell her best that the father was no one other than….GAARA!

"Sakura, you have to tell us. We are your best friend!" Tenten reminded the rosette. The rosette bit her lip, she would bite her lip whenever she was nervous or if she was lying. Sakura sighed.

Confession time.

"The father of my child is….." Sakura was saying, when an unexpected visitor came. The visitor tapped Sakura's shoulders. The girl turned around to see the spiky haired blonde.

"Hey! I'm Naruto! Naruto Uzumaki!" Naruto greeted with a big smile on his face.

Sakura put up a fake smile.

"Sakura, Sakura Haruno." She quietly said.

Naruto pointed to the folder in her hands. "Hey, isn't that the chorus folder? Why would you have that? Chorus is lame!" Naruto blurted out.

Sakura's emerald eyes widened, then she just sighed. The rosette didn't wake up in the morning for this. She didn't even want to wake up, she just wanted to go back to sleep so it would be like all this was just a nightmare.

"I'm in chorus, I love to sing." Sakura responded before walking away. It, then hit Naruto, he totally forgot that she loved to sing.

It was just that she was so beautiful. Her hair was a beautiful shade of pink, it looked just like cotton candy. With just a glance at it, you would look your lips to think of the sweet, cotton candy. But, instead of the hair being all fizzed out, it was straight and all in one piece.

Her eyes were like green lasers, slicing to the soul of any male or female who looked at them.

Then, her skin was as soft as a baby's pillow. You could just hug her all day. And, her voice was soothing and would calm the person who was listening to her.

In other words, she was just beautiful.

Naruto looked as she walked away from her with the two girls who had been with her.

_Dammit! I can't do anything right! _Naruto thought as he shook his head and walked back to his locker.

Sakura looked back, at the blonde whom she just turned away. He wasn't ugly that was one thing for sure. But, his name sounded so familiar. Uzumaki. Sakura rolled her eyes, she would just think later. But, the blonde's face kept popping in her face every time she thought.

His blonde hair which was like a wave of gold. And, his eyes. His beautiful blue eyes which were as deep as the sea. Looking at them, was like drowning in a sea. They were the perfect eyes.

Ino came back to Gaara and gave him a bad look. "What the hell was that?" She asked as she put her hands on her curved.

Gaara grabbed her closer to him by her hips. "What do you mean?"

Ino pushed away. "You know what I'm talking about!" She snapped back.

Gaara smiled. "Jealous?"

Ino, gave a him a glare. Before she could say anything else, the bell rang.

Ino, and as well as others were on their way to first period. Gaara just stood at his spot before he made his way to his class. On the way there, he saw _her_. He smirked.

"Hey, you." He said as he got closer to the girl.

The girl didn't reply back. The red head put his hand on her back and pushed her closer to him.

"What's wrong? You seem to be in a rush." Gaara replied to her silence. He, then smirked. "Reminds me of what happened in music camp, you were in a rush to leave."

The girl gave him a glare. The female was definitely not happy to see this male. Honestly, she didn't want to open this mail, she wanted it to leave it and have it returned. But, it wouldn't go away. Gaara just smiled. "Well, it was nice seeing you….Sakura…was it? Oh and you are looking more beautiful than ever." Gaara told her.

He pushed away a strand of hair which had been covering Sakura's forehead, he kissed it. After the kiss on the head, he winked and walked his own way. Sakura stood there shaking. _He hasn't forgotten me…_ Sakura thought as she slowly made her to first period.

Sakura walked into her first class, Chemistry.

The teacher had been Kurenai, she greeted Sakura and told her to take a seat. The only seat available had been next to Gaara. She rolled her eyes and took the seat. Gaara grinned towards her, she ignored him and clutched her stomach.

Sakura's mind was running past her, she kept thinking on whether to tell Gaara the truth. But, why would he care? It's not like he actually cares for girls. It was only then, she couldn't hold her thoughts anymore…She closed her eyes, like she was dreaming.

Sakura was in the same classroom in her dream, but in the dream she felt like she had more confidence and she was bold. Unfortunately in this dream, she was still pregnant.

Sakura stood up from her chair, Kurenai didn't notice as she was doing some formula thing.

"GAARA, I AM PREGNANT WITH YOUR CHILD!" Sakura yelled out.

**A/N: Hope you liked this chapter, I'll try to update as soon as I can soon! Well, leave comments if you would like! : )**


	2. Chapter 2

**ONE NIGHT**

**By Heartofpinksol**

**Written: August 2010**

**Chapter 2: First Period**

**A/N: SORRY! I'm soo sorry for the late update, but thank you all who have reviewed this story. Hope you enjoy this story!**

**IMPORTANT**

**STORY BASED OF TV SHOW, SECRET LIFE OF THE AMERICAN TEENAGER**

"But, how can I meet her?" Naruto asked, he wanted to meet her she was just perfect!

Hana just looked at him like he was a derp. She shook her head in disappointment.

"You walk up to her." Hana suggested.

Naruto still looked confused. In his mind, you can't just walk up to the girl and say "I love you" or could you. He decided to let it go and ask another question, so his friends can give him answers.

"But, but, how?" Naruto asked.

Shino shook his head as Hana shook hers. The two felt like they were going to bang their head against the lockers.

"God. Naruto. You are such an idiot." Shino admitted.

Naruto made a face towards him and looked at Hana for help. Hana thought of the easiest and simplest way to say it.

"Naruto, just move your legs towards her. Say a hello, or some kind of greeting. Then, she'll respond and wa-la! You will have completed your first mission of talking to Sakura." Hana explained.

Naruto sighed, and felt brave. "I'll do it!"

While Naruto had been talking to his friends, the rosette was talking to hers. It was a fact, it was the truth. She was pregnant, she lost her virginity. The pink head had to face it.

"Do your parents know?" Tenten asked.

Sakura bit her lip and shook her head. How was she supposed to tell her parents? How would they react?

"You have to!" Tenten advised.

Sakura looked away. _You don't understand, Tenten! If Mom and Dad were to know who the father was…they would be so upset. Plus, it's not like I can walk home from my first day of high school and yell…"MOM, DAD! I'M PREGNANT!" and, not expect to get questions asked upon me. _Sakura thought.

"Ten, I can't!" Sakura exclaimed with a hint of anger in her tone. It wasn't meant to sound angry, but she was so angry at herself.

"But, who is the father?" Kin questioned. Sakura looked at her and frowned. How could she tell them that the father was a player. One who plays with a girl, then throws them out the next day. How could she tell her best that the father was no one other than….GAARA!

"Sakura, you have to tell us. We are your best friend!" Tenten reminded the rosette. The rosette bit her lip, she would bite her lip whenever she was nervous or if she was lying. Sakura sighed.

Confession time.

"The father of my child is….." Sakura was saying, when an unexpected visitor came. The visitor tapped Sakura's shoulders. The girl turned around to see the spiky haired blonde.

"Hey! I'm Naruto! Naruto Uzumaki!" Naruto greeted with a big smile on his face.

Sakura put up a fake smile.

"Sakura, Sakura Haruno." She quietly said.

Naruto pointed to the folder in her hands. "Hey, isn't that the chorus folder? Why would you have that? Chorus is lame!" Naruto blurted out.

Sakura's emerald eyes widened, then she just sighed. The rosette didn't wake up in the morning for this. She didn't even want to wake up, she just wanted to go back to sleep so it would be like all this was just a nightmare.

"I'm in chorus, I love to sing." Sakura responded before walking away. It, then hit Naruto, he totally forgot that she loved to sing.

It was just that she was so beautiful. Her hair was a beautiful shade of pink, it looked just like cotton candy. With just a glance at it, you would look your lips to think of the sweet, cotton candy. But, instead of the hair being all fizzed out, it was straight and all in one piece.

Her eyes were like green lasers, slicing to the soul of any male or female who looked at them.

Then, her skin was as soft as a baby's pillow. You could just hug her all day. And, her voice was soothing and would calm the person who was listening to her.

In other words, she was just beautiful.

Naruto looked as she walked away from her with the two girls who had been with her.

_Dammit! I can't do anything right! _Naruto thought as he shook his head and walked back to his locker.

Sakura looked back, at the blonde whom she just turned away. He wasn't ugly that was one thing for sure. But, his name sounded so familiar. Uzumaki. Sakura rolled her eyes, she would just think later. But, the blonde's face kept popping in her face every time she thought.

His blonde hair which was like a wave of gold. And, his eyes. His beautiful blue eyes which were as deep as the sea. Looking at them, was like drowning in a sea. They were the perfect eyes.

Ino came back to Gaara and gave him a bad look. "What the hell was that?" She asked as she put her hands on her curved.

Gaara grabbed her closer to him by her hips. "What do you mean?"

Ino pushed away. "You know what I'm talking about!" She snapped back.

Gaara smiled. "Jealous?"

Ino, gave a him a glare. Before she could say anything else, the bell rang.

Ino, and as well as others were on their way to first period. Gaara just stood at his spot before he made his way to his class. On the way there, he saw _her_. He smirked.

"Hey, you." He said as he got closer to the girl.

The girl didn't reply back. The red head put his hand on her back and pushed her closer to him.

"What's wrong? You seem to be in a rush." Gaara replied to her silence. He, then smirked. "Reminds me of what happened in music camp, you were in a rush to leave."

The girl gave him a glare. The female was definitely not happy to see this male. Honestly, she didn't want to open this mail, she wanted it to leave it and have it returned. But, it wouldn't go away. Gaara just smiled. "Well, it was nice seeing you….Sakura…was it? Oh and you are looking more beautiful than ever." Gaara told her.

He pushed away a strand of hair which had been covering Sakura's forehead, he kissed it. After the kiss on the head, he winked and walked his own way. Sakura stood there shaking. _He hasn't forgotten me…_ Sakura thought as she slowly made her to first period.

Sakura walked into her first class, Chemistry.

The teacher had been Kurenai, she greeted Sakura and told her to take a seat. The only seat available had been next to Gaara. She rolled her eyes and took the seat. Gaara grinned towards her, she ignored him and clutched her stomach.

Sakura's mind was running past her, she kept thinking on whether to tell Gaara the truth. But, why would he care? It's not like he actually cares for girls. It was only then, she couldn't hold her thoughts anymore…She closed her eyes, like she was dreaming.

Sakura was in the same classroom in her dream, but in the dream she felt like she had more confidence and she was bold. Unfortunately in this dream, she was still pregnant.

Sakura stood up from her chair, Kurenai didn't notice as she was doing some formula thing.

"GAARA, I AM PREGNANT WITH YOUR CHILD!" Sakura yelled out.

**A/N: Hope you liked this chapter, I'll try to update as soon as I can soon! Well, leave comments if you would like! : )**


End file.
